voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Disclaimer
'Disclaimer from the Founder' You might think that I'm desensitizing the meaning of murder, rape, assassination, and even suicide. Well, I can tell you well that the pure reason I chose such heavy topics to be weighed on my character's heads is because of their impact and severity; these topics are no joke whatsoever. You might also think I'm a total weeaboo. Well, that I am not, and I will not stop you from thinking what you will. Anyways, I have trust that you've been through some tough stuff in your life, sure. I have a lot of problems, but to condense it, I could just vent about my complaints of society but what's the point. I won't. Suicide, rape, murder, abduction, or any kind of issue these characters have are very serious. It takes a bit of thought and a sensible amount of empathy to understand this. Point is the topics chosen to be presented in my work are taken with consideration and thought. I'm not a shitty Creepypasta writer, I'm not a fanfiction writer, and I don't spend an insufferable amount of time obsessing over other popular characters in fiction. I know the gravity of the situations, their impact, and their consequences. Knowing this, I hope you consider this message in the same way as I intended it as. A harsh truth that not everyone is a child on the internet and that people need to grow up and realize that crime is bad. You may ask, "Since you said that, then why are almost all of your characters criminals with 'normal' lives?" and I do have an answer. The answer being: I can't do that stuff in real life and neither should you, so why not make my characters do it and see how it works with developing them as a person. I control them and I want them to learn lessons over time, experience things and grow as a person. Anyone who uses these kinds of criminal offenses in their work needs to be careful how it's used. If it did come off as if I didn't care about those who are victims of these offenses, then all I can say is, "I tried, oh well. I wanted to make you realize that I was being sincere and you won't believe me". You might also be asking why I made this disclaimer. Well just in case, that's why. We live on Earth, that's obvious, right? On Earth (rather, in society) I really want to be a nice person so that's what I'm trying to do here. Thank you for your time and... * (PAYDAY 2) ...keep those helmets flying! * (Killing Floor 2) ...happy hunting! * (Hotline Miami) ...do you like hurting other people? * (Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) ...stay frosty! * (Gee, I wonder) ...don't mess with the Saints! * (Minecraft) ...visit a land of mushrooms if it sounds more like your cup of tea. * (Destiny) ...eyes up, Guardian. * (Skyrim) ...you never should have come here. * (Metal Gear Solid) ...kept you waiting, huh? * (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean) ...yare yare dawa. * (VOAU/Voidwalker) ...remember who it is you carry on for. Category:Special Pages